


Hold on to you

by Djibril88



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Introspettivo, M/M, Prompt: amore non corrisposto, cowt, papou fruits, spoiler KH3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Dopo tutto questo tempo, non pensava che facesse così male.





	Hold on to you

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Hold on to you  
> Personaggi: Sora; Riku; Kairi  
> Prompt: Amore non corrisposto  
> Parole: 144 totali  
> Note: Spoiler!

Nel punto in cui si trovava, Riku poteva vedere benissimo il mare delle Isole del Destino e del sole che, lentamente, iniziava sparire oltre l’orizzonte. Il suo sguardo poteva vagare ovunque, beandosi finalmente della vista di casa sua.  
I suoi occhi azzurri, però, potevano vedere anche le due persone sedute sull’albero che era stato un loro punto di incontro ogni giorno. Non poteva far finta di non notare i Papou Fruits nelle mani di Kairi, di come Sora lo accettasse senza problemi ed infine mordessero l’uno il frutto nelle mani dell’altro. Come il disegno nella grotta, che un tempo era stato il segreto più grande fra lui e Sora. Riku sentì una stretta al petto, troppo forte da sopportare; il suo cuore sembrava urlare di dolore, ma l’espressione si nascose dietro ad una maschera impassibile. Niente faceva più male di un amore non corrisposto.


End file.
